


Alive

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Outside [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Heero Yuy, Sappy, Shounen-ai, Songfic, by Lyssira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Lyssira--He's lying in my arms like some sort of dark angel, black clothing contrasting starkly with pale skin. His eyes remained closed, hiding the brightness behind the lids, the violet glow that can be sunshine or shadow depending on his mood. I've seen both a lot in the time I've known him, in the worst battles and in his finest hours.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> The song belongs to P.O.D.

//Everyday is a new day  
I''m thankful for every breath I take//  
  
He's lying in my arms like some sort of dark angel, black clothing contrasting starkly with pale skin. His eyes remained closed, hiding the brightness behind the lids, the violet glow that can be sunshine or shadow depending on his mood. I've seen both a lot in the time I've known him, in the worst battles and in his finest hours.  
  
//I won't take it for granted  
So I learn from my mistakes//  
  
Sometimes I was the cause of shadow, sometimes sunlight, sometimes neither. Some days, he'll just stop and his eyes won't smile any more, remembering a regret or a worry. Other days the exact opposite will happen and the clouds will part for the smile that breaks through.  
  
//It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
Whatever happens in this lifetime//  
  
It's one of those days where he is brilliant in his happiness and his contentment just spills into my dreary world. I can't help but enjoy the sunshine today. It's raining down on us in gold streams as we relax in the park. He's curled against my chest, arms wrapped around me like a child with his favorite teddy bear. I've done the same to him before, when the nightmares grew too much, when the guilt grew too much, when just plain living grew too much for me to bear. You'd never picture the great Heero Yuy huddled against his lovers chest, sobbing. But it's happened.  
  
//So I trust in love  
You have given me peace of mind//  
  
I don't notice for a while that I'm absently stroking his hair, or the expanse of one smooth cheek. That bruise faded a while ago, I think, but there have been others to take its place. You'd never know he punched me in the mouth unless I told you, though that wasn't the last time he hit me.  
  
//I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you//  
  
The violence between us seemed to died after a while though, for a reason neither of us know. Today has been quiet and should remain so. There is peace on the horizon. If the world can enjoy it, why can't we?  
  
//I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly//  
  
I feel him stir against me and there's a crack of violet glancing my way. I'm guessing he was awake all along because there is a glint of mischief in that crack, no haze or confusion from sleep. A smile is playing on the edges of his mouth, like it does when he knows something I do not. Pale hands reach up to play with my hair, twisting it around lithe fingers, ruffling it gently. As if it weren't already messy enough.  
  
//Sunshine upon my face  
A new song for me to sing//  
  
He squirmed from his proffered resting place soon enough, reaching up to plant a kiss on my mouth. Our first kiss is something I won't forget, however unpleasant that day was for us both. I can still hear the rain pouring down, see the lightning flash and reveal the hurt in those eyes. I'm a complete idiot sometimes, though he'll never hear me say it. If I'd left, where would I be now? Where would he be?  
  
//Tell the world how I feel inside  
Even though it might cost me everything//  
  
"Thinking again?" he asks me, nuzzling my collarbone affectionately.  
  
"Uh-huh," My lips touch his again, gently, more gently than I've ever touched anyone.  
  
//Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
I can never turn my back away//  
  
"‘Bout what?" He's got that happy, intoxicated look, like a man high on life and loving it. That's my second favorite expression he has (like I'm gonna tell you my most favorite). If I were a poet, I'd say that's what happiness should look like. Since I'm not, I will say that there's something infinitely rewarding about making someone look that happy. It's a kind of peace Relena can't write about on paper.  
  
"Nothing much," I say.  
  
//Now that I've seen you  
I can never look away//  
  
He rolls off me, gracefully landing on his own two feet. His eyes smile and reaches his hand out, pulling me to my feet and towards our apartment. I pull him close to me for a third kiss, ignoring a few stares cast our way in favor of the way the sun seems to flicker around him, as if even light seems to enjoy his presence. We head back to the apartment, a new one with an actual bedroom. I can still hear all the arguments we had in the old one echoing around me. I can almost see the betrayed expression on his face, almost feel the brutal punches.  
  
//I feel so alive for the very first time  
I can't deny you//  
  
Then, I think about peace, because we deserve it too.  
  
//I feel so alive for the very first time  
And I think I can fly//  
  
~Owari~


End file.
